The Last Family Standing
by Snowyicedragon
Summary: Lana has been kidnapped!
1. Prologue

The Last Family Standing  
  
Prologue  
  
The best day of Clark Kent's life......  
  
The day he got married.....  
  
To the girl of his dreams.......  
  
Lana Lang......  
  
"Congratulations man," smiled Pete, patting Clark on the shoulder. The wedding was about to start. After 5 minutes, Clark entered the church and walked up to the minister. Then the flower girls entered. Then the ring bearer. Finally, Lana Lang and her father entered. Lana looked incredibly beautiful, thought Clark....  
  
That was a month ago...  
  
"Clark! Lana! Hurry! Breakfast!!" shouted Martha Kent. Lana had moved in with Clark ever since their marriage. Within minutes, they rushed downstairs. Clark currently works at the Luthor Corp. while Lana starts college.  
"Bye Mom," said Clark. He rushed out the door. Lana was right behind him.  
  
Life was like that everyday...  
  
Until one night...  
  
That changed everything......... 


	2. Kidnapped!

Jonathan Kent was watching the news when he received a phone call. It was Chloe. "Hi Mr. Kent, May I talk to Clark?" "Sure, Hold on.. CLARK!! PHONE!!" "Hello?" asked Clark as Jonathan Kent hanged up. "Hi Clark this is Chloe. Look, your probably wondering why Lana isn't home yet. She's been well.......................................kidnapped." "What!?!?" "Yeah. We were at a dance and suddenly this guy began hitting on her. Then he grabbed her and took her away. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me unconscious. The police are still trying to find him and Lana. Clark? Clark? Are you there?" Martha Kent saw Clark rushing out the door, so she picked up the phone. "Chloe, Clark's on his way over there."  
  
Within seconds, Clark made his way to Smallville's College Institution, where Lana and Chloe go for college. He noticed a lot of teeth marks around the area. Walking behind the police's backs, he entered Lana's room. There were a ton of teeth marks there. Right in front of him lay Lana's diary. He flipped through the pages until he found an entry that astounded him.  
  
Dear Diary June 4, 2009  
That guy Devon has been hitting on me again. He asked me out but I said no. I mean, he's hot and all, but I don't know how to explain this to Clark. Clark makes me feel safe, but Devon is just more fun. I don't know what to do. Well, we have a dance tonight and Devon offered to go with me. I guess so. You know, I don't think I can chose between Clark and Devon.  
  
Yours  
  
Lana Lang P/S Devon even kissed me before. Maybe even more than Clark. I'm completely lost.  
  
Tears of anger made its way down Clark's face. He was sure that Devon was the kidnapper.  
  
But where would they be? 


	3. Challenge

Clark used his x-ray vision, but he didn't notice any footsteps where Chloe had fallen unconscious.  
  
For the next few days, Clark searched the entire town of Smallville and Metropolis. But there was no sign of Lana or Devon. He also searched other places. But sadly, he came home each day alone.  
  
After a month, a letter arrived. It read:  
Clark-  
Meet me at the alley alone tomorrow night. You know, the one next to that Chinese restraunt downtown. I want you to go there alone. Also, you may not bring anything or Lana's life will be cut short.  
-You know who  
  
"Are you going to go Clark?"  
"Looks like I don't have a choice, Mom."  
  
The next night, Clark arrived at the alley,  
"Devon! I know you're here!"  
"Yes Clark?" Lana and Devon stepped out from the dark. They obviously had been busy making out. Devon had no shirt on and Lana only had a robe on.  
"Isn't it hard watching your wife make out with a much better person than you, Clark? We are going to have a challenge. Winner stays with Lana while loser loses all. So if I win, you will have to divorce Lana. Deal?"  
"Fine!" Clark replied angrily.  
"You can stop it now, Lana. Uhhhhhh....... Ok, go wait over there for me ok?" Lana stopped kissing him and left. Clark felt jealous. Lana had just acted like he wasn't there.  
"Lets go Clark."  
  
Devon charged at Clark. Clark immediately dodged it.  
"How did you do that?" Clark didn't answer. He rushed to Lana and grabbing her, he fled back to the barn.  
  
"Mom! I've got Lana!" Both Martha and Jonathan came charging down the stairs.  
"Oh my god, Lana, are you okay?!?" asked Martha, concerned. "Lana?!!?!?!?!?"  
"YES..I AM OK." Lana said all of a sudden.  
"Uh, Clark. I don't think this is Lana." Said Martha Kent. Using his X-Ray vision, Clark surveyed Lana. Instead of seeing a skeleton, he saw all kings of wires and cords. This was indeed a robot.  
"NO!!!" Clark slammed his fist into the wall, making a hole.  
"Clark!!!!" Martha pushed him aside and examined the hole.  
"Look, son, I'm sorry." Jonathan Kent motioned for Clark to sit down.  
"Its just that.. what if she's.. well.. you know.. dead?"  
"Son, Lana is going to be fine. Just don't give up, ok?" Clark calmed down and nodded.  
"Dad, there was something else. See, I found Lana's diary and I read part of it.. She has been having an affair with another guy. His name is Devon. I believe that he is the one that kidnapped Lana."  
"Why don't you have Chloe do some background research on him?" Martha suggested.  
"Yeah..OK."  
  
"Do you want me to look up Devon DeLoius? I guess I could do that. Hold on."  
"Thanks Chloe. My mom suggested that maybe you could help me and I guess that she was right." said Clark.  
"Thanks.. Alright.. Now let me see." Chloe typed a few things into her computer and after 5 minutes, she found a full report on Devon DeLoius.  
"Oh wow! He's been suspected of a kidnapping in Metropolis 5 years ago. Oh look! He's been in jail for the brutal killing of 16-year-old Layla Tolrisldow. He kidnapped her, had blah.. sex with her, and drowned her at the beach. Then, when she was almost dead, he stabbed her 2 times in the heart. He also kidnapped a 7-year-old girl when he was 13. Got put into jail. Luckily, she was found alive with only being stabbed 5 times in the right leg. Oh no...Lana..."  
"How am I supposed to find Lana?"  
"Well, Here's and address you can try. 3904838 U-Steakase Court. People have seen him go in and out of that place." Clark zoomed out of the room.  
"Clark? Clark? Hm... Where did he go?" Chloe wondered. 


	4. Clues

Clark reached the doorstep of 3904838 U-Steakase Court and knocked. When no one answered, he quietly opened the door and looked inside. Then he quickly scanned the room with his X-Ray vision. There was no sign of anyone downstairs. Then he looked up and scanned the second floor. Still no sign of Lana or Devon. Not giving up, Clark decided to look for clues. While picking up little bits of fibers left on the ground, Clark soon came across a familiar dark red lipstick. It was Lana's lipstick! As he scanned the room he found the lipstick in, he noticed a drawer next to him that seemed to be full of stuff. Opening it, he found a lot of Lana's belongings. He quickly put them all inside a plastic bag. After emptying the drawer, he came across a bomb inside the drawer. 5...4...3... Clark quickly zoomed out of the house....2...1...BOOM!!!!! By the time the bomb blew up, Clark was already a mile away. Then he quickly raced back to make sure nobody was hurt.  
"Clark! Where on Earth have you been?"  
"Sorry Chloe. I.. um.. I went to Pete's house and we both went over to check out that address that you gave me."  
"Oh.. but I heard that the place blew up about 20 minutes ago. Are you okay?"  
"Um..yea. Pete and I left way before that happened."  
"Ok..... Clark.. You are the man of mystery. So, what have you got in those bags?"  
"Oh yes, uh.. Chloe, I found a few fibers and a lot of Lana's belongings in that house. I was hoping that you would send them to someone who can examine them."  
"Sure. Um.. come back here 2 days from now and I should have the examination results ready for you."  
"But I thought it usually takes a week to get it examined."  
"Clark, you have no clue what I can do. Trust me." 2 days later.........  
"Chloe, I'm here for my results... Um.. Chloe? What's wrong?"  
"Get away from me, Clark."  
"What is it Chloe? What happened?" Clark tried to come nearer to Chloe. Chloe backed away.  
"GET AWAY!!"  
"Chloe?" Chloe pointed at a yellow envelope. Clark looked inside and took out a piece of paper. On it he read:  
Lab results indicate that Clark Kent is possibly the kidnapper, for  
the strange markings we found on the clothes matched him. Please  
approach him with caution  
Miss Sullivan. If he does something, let us know. We'll take him into  
custody. The pictures below did indeed have markings like the ones on his hand.  
"Chloe, you know I didn't do this."  
"I really don't know what to believe anymore, Clark."  
~*~  
"So the lab results say that you are a possible suspect? Clark, what do you think happened?" asked Martha, concerned.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I've been framed. But how did Devon do it? All they found on Lana's belongings were my handprints. I didn't even touch her belongings with my bare hands! I used gloves when I picked them up!"  
"Look, Clark, I promise you that we'll get this straightened out. Just don't give up son." reassured Jonathan. 


	5. Found

For the next few days, Clark searched the whole city of Metropolis and Smallville, but each day, he found nothing, Without Chloe's help, he was close to giving up. After searching the whole city or Smallville and Metropolis for 7 days straight without sleep, Clark decided to go home and hope for a miracle. This wasn't really like him, but what other choice did he have? Searching the cities would be useless and he didn't think that Devon and Lana would be out of Kansas. Clark decided to trust his instincts and wait at home for another letter to come. That turned out to be the right choice because after another week, Clark received a phone call.  
Clark and his parents were discussing what to do and how to save Lana when the phone rang.  
"I got it!" yelled Clark. Racing across the hallway, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.  
"CLARK!! Help!!! He's got a gun!" a familiar voice cried.  
"Lana?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?! Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Smallville Subway! Help!!!!!! He's catching up to me! AAAAAHHH!" screamed Lana out of breath. Clark motioned for Martha to come and talk on the phone. Then he zoomed out of the house.  
"Clark?!?!?! Are you there????????" cried Lana.  
"Lana? Clark is on his way over. You'll be ok." answered Martha.  
Clark raced over to the subway. Soon enough, he saw Lana running for her life with a man carrying a shotgun behind her. Looking more closely, he saw that the man chasing Lana was... Pete! But how could that be? What about Devon? Suddenly, Clark heard a gunshot and Lana fell to the ground. Keeping on to that thought, he immediately ran over to Pete and knocked him out. Then he raced over to Lana and discovered that she had been shot in the arm. Blood was gushing out fast, so he raced her to the hospital. 2 DAYS LATER.. "Your friend's condition is improving rapidly. She's open for visitors now."  
"Can I go see her?" asked Clark.  
"Sure. Her room is #225." answered the nurse. Clark stood up and walked over to her room. He opened the door and stepped in.  
"Hey Lana."  
"Hi Clark." She turned her head and smiled at him.  
"How are you?" He asked as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've felt worse." Lana smiled.  
"So... um.. I don't mean to be snobby, but um... I was wondering if you could tell me who kidnapped you. I saw Pete chasing you with a shotgun. Was it him?"  
"No. It wasn't."  
"Are you sure? Pete's in custody right now."  
"No!!! He's innocent!"  
"But how...?"  
"Clark, do you remember Tina?  
"Yes. But what does that..."  
"Look, Devon is Tina's long lost brother. Tina has the power to turn into people, but Devon has the power to actually become a person. I mean, change his DNA , and his handprints. Even write like them. Clark, he held me hostage in a cell underground, and he temporarily changed my appearance. See, the night I called you, I finally changed back, and when he opened the door to my cell, I escaped."  
"Um... Lana, I got to go get Pete out of jail. I'll be back." He stood up and turned away.  
"Clark..."  
"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.  
"I love you." Clark bent down and they kissed quickly. Then he stood up.  
"I love you too. Bye." 


	6. Robot

"You have 10 minutes sir."  
"Thanks. That's all I need." Clark waited at the jail conference room. Soon enough, Pete came out of the room on the other side and picked up the phone.  
"Hey Clark!!"  
"Hey Pete. Look I'm sorry about this mess."  
"What's the deal? First I'm helping my dad wash his car then seconds later the police arrive at my house and arrest me."  
"Look, I'm sorry. See the guy that captured Lana is Tina's long lost brother."  
"Oh! That crazy girl that wanted Lana? Yea, I remember her alright."  
"His name is Devon. He has the power to change completely into a person. When I knocked him out that night, he quickly regained consciousness and he escaped when I was helping Lana. I thought that he was you and called the police."  
"So that's what my surprise visit was all about. Hey, any idea how I can get out of this place?"  
"Sorry, but apparently no.  
"But I didn't do anything."  
"I'm sorry Pete. But it's going to be quite hard to get you out of here. I'm talking court and lawyers and.."  
"I know Clark! But I'm innocent!!!"  
"Look, Pete, I'm really sorry about this mix up, but this may take a while to sort out."  
"But Clark-.."  
"Pete, do you mind staying here for a couple more days until I find Devon?"  
"Clark."  
"Pete?"  
"Fine."  
"I promise I'll sort this out, Ok? Just hang on."  
"Alright. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
That Evening..  
"Hi Lana. How're you feeling?" Clark sat down next to her bed.  
"Like I was shot in the arm." Lana smiled. "How's Pete?"  
"He's hanging in there. I told him that I'll get him out of there, but he needs to stay in custody until I get this sorted out."  
"And exactly how are you going to get us out of this mess, Clark? The guy can change anything and himself into anything he thinks off."  
"Yea but." Clark was suddenly hit with the memory of Lana's diary. P/S Devon even kissed me before. Maybe even more than Clark. I'm completely lost.  
"Lana, there's something I need to ask you."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, did you ever like this guy? I mean, consider dumping me for him?"  
"Well....a long time ago.." Silence filled the room. There was an unusual long pause. Then-  
"I'm going to go, Lana."  
"No Clark!!!! Let me explain!"  
"I'm sorry, Lana."  
"Clark! You don't understand. Devon took the form of a guy that looked strangely like you. Then after he kidnapped me, he revealed his true self to me."  
"Lana, what did he look like?"  
"He's a robot, Clark." 


	7. John Rocks

"This all doesn't make sense. If Devon is Tina's long lost brother, then how is he a robot?"  
"I don't understand either. Maybe.... No.... but.........I really don't know, Clark. Devon kidnapped me, then revealed to me that he is a robot. I don't think Tina's parents have any history with robots. Unless...."  
"What, Lana?"  
"Well, there was this one time when Tina and I went to the creek.. Um...she told me about her relatives, and she mentioned her uncle, John Rocks. Her aunt married him, then divorced him. John was really interested in the supernatural things. He would lock himself in his garage and study things."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"Well, after the meteor shower, I heard that he had gone mad. Devon was born the day before the meteor shower, and he disappeared the day after the meteor shower. Maybe.."  
"John kidnapped Devon after the meteor shower. It's possible that the meteor shower turned Devon into a robot. I'm going to have to ask Chloe."  
"Be careful, Clark."  
"I know." Later...  
"Chloe, I need your help." Clark entered the room. Chloe stood up suddenly.  
"What do you want, Clark?"  
"Look, I just need you to help me."  
"Why, so the authorities won't find you?"  
"Chloe! I think I may have a lead on this case." Clark stepped forward.  
"Get away from me, Clark, or a swear I'll call the police."  
"Chloe, Its Ok. Can you just trust me on this one?"  
"Oh yea? How can I trust you if you're a suspect in all this?"  
"Because I want to prove that I'm not!!"  
"Okay," Chloe sighed, then slowly walked up to him. "What have you got?"  
"I need you to look up a man called John Rocks. I think that he may have something to do in this." Chloe turned on her computer and went to www.smallvillepeoplesearch.com .  
"Okay, John Rocks." Chloe typed the name in and clicked search. "I'm sorry but this person isn't in our directory." Chloe read off the page.  
"Look, maybe he's in Metropolis right now. Try that." Clark said. Chloe went to a different website: www.metropolisdirectory.com. Then she typed in John Rocks and clicked search.  
"Is this your guy?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know, let me see."  
"It says here that he was a meteor freak. He has a long history of studying meteors and he's gone mad. Who's that other guy next to him? I mean, the robot."  
"I think that's Devon." Replied Clark.  
"What? Devon's a guy!"  
"No, He's a robot. He revealed himself to Lana."  
"How do you know?"  
"Lana told me?"  
"What?"  
"You didn't know?"  
"Know what?" Chloe asked, confused.  
"Lana has been found."  
"Really?!?!? Where is she?" Chloe brightened up.  
"In the Smallville Medical Hospital. You should go see her."  
"Okay, I'm going to go see her right now. You can keep researching." Chloe grabbed her purse. "Bye, Clark." She left the room and closed the door behind her. Clark continued to research more until he found the answers to a lot of his questions on www.revealsecrets/1938759302.meteors.como[es],rocksjohn.co.net . He found a really useful page that read:  
  
Rocks, John, (birth date unknown) was born in Metropolis to Carolina Garcie and Tribune Rocks. At a young age, he devoted himself to robots and supernatural occurrences. His parents died in a car accident when he was 15 years old, but that didn't seem to bother him. When Rocks turned 29, he married Allison Greer, but later divorced her. Then he married a special ed woman, Tair Halla, but she died on the day of the meteor shower. Witnesses have seen Rocks running her to the hospital that day. A woman, 39 year old Carrie Gare, claimed to have seen him run out the hospital with a baby the next day. We suspect that he had kidnapped and killed a baby named Devon Greer, the brother of Tina Greer. He currently works for Lionel Luthor, as a scientist with a robot that he designed. But the robot disappeared last August. Rocks says that the robot has been incinerated.  
Before reading anymore, Clark rushed to Metropolis, where he planned to talk to John Rocks. 


	8. Meeting with Rocks

In Metropolis-  
"Do you know where I can find a scientist by the name of John Rocks?" Clark asked Mr. Bob, one of Luthor Corp.'s secretaries.  
"Does he work for Lionel or Lex?" Mr. Bob asked.  
"Lionel," replied Clark, "he used to work with a robot but the robot got..."  
"incinerated, right Clark?" interrupted Mr. Bob as he searched for Rocks on his computer.  
"Yea." Said Clark.  
"Well, here," Mr. Bob pointed to the screen, "John Rocks."  
"Does is say where I can find him?"  
"Hold on... ahh here, you can find him on the second level, room #501. Better be careful. According to his schedule, he's currently studying a highly poisonous meteor."  
"Thanks, Bob."  
"Anytime." Clark left the room and headed for the elevator. He entered the elevator and pressed 2. Soon he was on the second level. Making sure that nobody was around him, Clark used his super speed and x-ray vision to find the room. In no time, he was knocking on the door of room #501. An old man answered the door.  
"I'm looking for John Rocks." Said Clark.  
"I'm John Rocks." Replied the old man. "And you are..."  
"Clark Kent. I need to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?"  
"Actually, no. Go right ahead while I put these substances away. My years in prison have taught me to let others ask me and be more truthful. How can I be of service?"  
"You were in prison?"  
"Yes. They thought I killed a little boy named Devon Greer. I didn't even kidnap him."  
"Look, Mr. Rocks, Devon Greer kidnapped my wife and shot her in the arm. She is currently recovering in the hospital. If you want to be of service, you need to be completely honest with me. Where is Devon Greer and what happened to him? Why did he kidnap Lana? Is he still alive or is he a ghost?" Mr. Rocks sighed.  
"I'll tell you my story if you promise to help me take down Devon and drain his powers, so he won't commit any crimes."  
"Okay, I promise." Clark said. "Okay Clark, What I'm about to tell you is something you need to keep to yourself until further notice. I can't hide it anymore. I did in fact kidnap Devon Greer. But it's not what you think. I didn't kill him. The meteor shower had changed him. He was given the brains of a genius and the qualities of a robot. I helped him feel his true self by changing him into a real robot. Oh, did I forget to mention that he was also given the same ability as his sister, Tina? I advanced his morphing powers so he can change his DNA also. Devon wasn't incinerated. He stopped working with me because he wanted a life of his own. I let him go, but I didn't know that he would turn bad and commit crimes. I thought that he might become good, but somehow, I knew that his powers may give him the urge to show the world how powerful he is. I made up the story that he was incinerated so Lionel Luthor wouldn't bother me about his disappearance. Now I think that it was a big mistake to give him a life."  
"How do you plan on draining him?" questioned Clark.  
"With this," Mr. Rocks opened a small box and revealed the green meteor rock. Clark stepped back. Mr. Rocks closed the box.  
"I have one more question."  
"Go right ahead."  
"Did you marry Allison Greer, Tina Greer's aunt?"  
Mr. Rocks paused.  
"Yes, I did." Admitted Mr. Rocks.  
"One more thing. Did you learn about Devon through Allison Greer?"  
"Yes."  
"I have to go now. It was nice talking to you."  
"Goodbye, Clark." Once outside, Clark used his super speed, and fled back to Smallville. 


End file.
